Connector
by Predator7
Summary: After several years Yukinoshita Yukino finds a card that she believes will reveal her sister's and father's fate. What she doesn't realize is that she had been drawn into a war spanning several generations and spanning the limits of the known reality. Now she must become the top Connector...or perish.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know a couple of you are going like, "WTF man complete your other stories!**

 **And I know that, come on guys throw me a bone.**

 **Well that's the reason this is a three-shot…at the least.**

 **Another flash-Fic inspired by a Korean Light Novel. (seriously they are too good to ignore)**

 **Lets see who can figure out the name of the light Novel before the end comes.**

* * *

She ran.

Yukino Yukinoshita ran.

It was a 12 storey building where construction had already been discontinued for 10 years. The frame was visibly filled with small holes, steel could be seen and there were ugly objects everywhere.

Looking to the left and right was enough to make her hair bristle. But she kept running. As a result she ended up at the roof.

A cool but sticky wind was blowing.

But she didn't have time to enjoy the breeze.

She turned and saw some people behind.

"Who are you people?"

She said while gasping for breath.

There was a total of three males and were dressed in bizarre costumes.

The one in the lead was dressed in full Japanese samurai costume complete with a Katana. The other one was dressed like a medieval knight in armor with a two-handed sword and the last one was huge like the hulk. The hulking person was over three meters tall and definitely not normal.

"Just give us the thing that your sister sent you and we might leave you alive." The Samurai said.

"You mean the Card?" She asked and the Samurai nodded.

That's right, her whole trouble started with a card. She had stumbled upon a diary of her missing sister which pointed to a Locker in her old High School. Her sister had gone missing for several years and after finally finding something like a clue to her she had decided to investigate.

After enrolling in the same High School she had some difficulty but she finally managed to find the locker. And inside instead of some diary she had just found this card.

It was after then that her trouble started. She started to receive threats and even bizarre packages.

At first she though this was the work of some stalker and reported the matter to the police but even they couldn't do anything about this.

It was this afternoon that things had gone ugly, she was attacked by these three people, though she had managed to evade them her stamina had been depleted and now she was up to heir mercy.

Would she give them the card?

The answer was No. She would never give up something relating to her sister.

Not before finding out what happened to her.

Though she was finished she would not die her. It was like somehow some mysterious force was telling her to keep moving.

Telling her that she still would live.

She had seen the building behind her. She still had a chance.

She looked up and lifted her fist. She refrained from things like this but this time she thought it was appropriate. The middle finger of her fist popped out.

"Take it of you can!"

She yelled and ran towards the railing. She had seen it in movies and had taken aerobics classes along with her but she didn't think it was possible for her.

She leapt over the railing and jumped from the roof of a Twelve story building.

* * *

 **So the next update will be within 24 hours.**

 **A question?**

 **Knight or Assassin?**

 **2 more to go.**

 **See you within 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so a few guys actually reviewed (Thanks Zenko and LyingHiki). Sorry I never checked them before this chapter.**

 **Well lets get to it since, I'm not easy on time.**

 **Oh yeah I went with a Knight….A freaking Death Knight!**

* * *

Sounds of heavy and rapid breathing could be heard inside a warehouse.

Yukinoshita was sitting on the floor and leaning against a box. She had leapt from the roof of a twelve storey building and if that alone wasn't crazy enough she had managed to do this for three building after which she had slipped and ended up falling through a glass roof of the third and had broken her right foot.

It seemed to be a large warehouse by looking at it and it seemed that it had not been cleaned in forever.

She didn't know why she did that, risking her life for one card.

She pulled the card out of her pocket and took a closer look at it.

The card was pressed and made of a hard metal. It was slightly larger than a pack of cigarettes and letters and a rough picture was drawn on the thin card. She raised the card above her head and it flashed. The card shone like it was under an incandescent light.

"Just what is the deal with card?" She muttered. Was this some sort of extra rare card in some card game?

And just who were those psychopaths?

They had to be escapees from some sanatorium as they were wearing those strange clothes and what was with that ugly costume?

A hundred questions rose in her mind before a wave of pain erupted near her leg and her wrist.

Her leg was broken and she had gotten a cut from the falling glass. The blood flowed from her wrist to her elbow. She hurriedly put down the card and wiped the blood with her clothes. She tore a piece of her shirt and tied her bleeding wrist. She didn't realize when a drop of blood fell on the card that was placed on the ground till the card suddenly began shining.

As she picked up the shining card it suddenly began to erupt with light as if one had opened the door to an underground market after walking through a mile of darkness. The blood on the card was absorbed and a book appeared in front of her.

She flinched with surprise.

The book was floating in the air. She brought his trembling hands to the book and it stuck to her hands like magnet.

The surface was made of a very luxurious leather material. There were no letters on it, just a book covered in black leather. It felt like he was looking at an old map book.

"What is this?" She muttered before she tried to open the book.

Then suddenly a screen appeared in front of her like a hologram.

* * *

 **[Analyzing your Data]**

 **[••••••]**

 **[••••••]**

 **[Analysis complete]**

* * *

She stared at the hologram that appeared in front of the book. Then the book opened of its own accord. The pages flipped to the center and on the page a square could be seen.

* * *

 **[You are qualified to use the book]**

 **[Would you like to view the help text?]**

* * *

She looked at the square and a message window popped up in the hologram.

* * *

 **Hero Summon**

 **A Hero card can be summoned. If a connector connects the hero card then the hero can be summoned into reality and will cross time and space to do your bidding.**

* * *

Then small squares started appearing beneath the larger one.

* * *

 **Sub-Cards**

 **Monster, Equipment, And Item cards can be held in this deck.**

* * *

The book closed after that explanation and a new window appeared.

* * *

 **Connector, do you want to register?**

* * *

'What the hell?' That was the only going in her mind. This weird card-like-thing was asking her to register after performing a Magic show.

It was pretty confusing but due to her intelligence she was able to scrape together some information.

'Those people which attacked me must be….hero's, yes it must me true."

But there were too many holes that she could not fill.

"Hoo….." She hesitated for a moment. However, her moment of hesitation was pretty short.

Kwang! Kwang! Kwang!

Suddenly the firmly closed warehouse door made loud noises.

"What?"

Kwajijik!

Soon the entire warehouse door was knocked off. Yukino's eyes widened with surprise.

The oversized 3 metres large monster appeared. The hulk from earlier….well if it was a different colour then it would really resemble the hulk.

Oh my god….

She didn't have any other options at this point.

"R-register." She muttered and letters were written in clear ink on the book cover.

* * *

 **[Connector: Yukino Yukinoshita]**

 **The book has been stamped. This book is now your medium that connects you to your cards.**

 **[Class: A]**

 **[Specialty: Specialist (C)]**

* * *

The hulk like monster broke the door of the warehouse and disappeared. And then three people appeared. One woman and two men.

"How did she manage to escape you, according to the report her stamina was not good."

The female was the first to open her mouth. Her outfit was similar to the dress code of a SM club. It was a tight leather dress with a very short skirt. The long, straight black hair and female fragrance gave her a powerful beauty. Hearing that they knew about her stamina meant that they were not friends.

"I can't feel the magic of the card. Maybe she managed to wake up the card?"

'Woke up the card?'

Speaking of the card. Where did she place the card? She dug in her pocket but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened and he looked on the other side.

'Nothing.'

"Wake up the card? Isn't she a civilian?"

"She is the daughter of Yashiro Yukinoshita, not to mention that her sister was also an S-class connector. So she must have got a powerful card as well."

"…" Did they say, her sister?

There was a moment of silence between the three of them.

"Book." "Book." "Book."

And at the same time, all three of them muttered for their Book. At the same time, books appeared in the air in front of the three of them. It was the same book that She had now.

'Connector.' Now she understood what was going on.

Those three were connectors, the same thing that she had just registered as and they were after the card that her sister had sent her.

Suddenly, it was like Time stopped and at the same time three pillars of light descended from the sky.

'Hero summon' That's what it was. To further confirm her doubts. 3 figures arose in the middle of those pillars.

The woman summoned the Medieval Knight.

* * *

 **[Champion: Class A Knight]**

 **Lancelot du Lac**

 **A KNIGHT OF THE ROUND TABLE**

* * *

The other two people summoned the hulk-lookalike and the samurai.

* * *

 **[Monster]**

 **Half-Orc**

 **A HALF BREED OF AN ORC AND A OGRE**

* * *

 **[Monster]**

 **Ronin**

 **A WANDERING SAMURAI WITHOUT A MASTER**

* * *

This time she saw their names. The Hulk-lookalike was a Half ogre and the samurai was a Ronin.

Wait, wasn't the knight from the same Lancelot from the legend of King Arthur?

"You smell of blood." The Samurai said and pointed in the direction of Yukinoshita with his blade.

The woman rapped her fingers and the knight rushed over to the place and lifted his sword and brought it down cutting the box neatly in half.

Yukinoshita screamed and threw herself at the wall. Now she was looking at them, her back to the wall while the woman gave an evil smile.

"Hand over the card and well let you go." But she had no intention of bending to someone who had hurt her and she would fight back.

First of all. She needed the book. The fights between Connectors used the 'Book.' She could tell just by looking at the heroes.

"Book!"

She also pulled out her book. The book automatically showed the first page as it appeared. It was however empty.

The message from earlier suddenly surfaced again in her head, 'One hero card is currently being held….eh?'

1 card.

That meant it was somewhere. She half-heartedly put her hand on the hero card slot in the 'Book.'

Pu-hung!

At the same time, a card rose up. She grabbed it as he felt the distinctive texture. The katana was falling at a 90 degree angle while a two handed sword was about to be stabbed through his stomach. There was no escape so it seemed like she would die now...

But-

Se had to try it. She couldn't even verify what was written on the card as she placed it in the hero card slot.

Chalkang!

There was a cheerful, metallic sound as her body was wrapped in a white light.

Kang! Kakakang!

The sounds were soon audible. It was the sound of the katana and the two handed sword hitting the wall.

"Shit…." The men said, "Now we're fucked." The woman ended.

* * *

She was in a mist. She couldn't see anything. The blood from her wounds had not stopped flowing so she started to feel faint.

The suddenly the fog cleared and she found herself in a…battlefield would be a better word for the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

There were several soldiers in Red armors and in the middle of them was a single man in a Black armor which was caked in blood and around him several dozen lay dead.

Suddenly the red armor began to flock at him from several sides. However the man stood straight. The people attacked him with their swords, but whenever one would attack him he would suddenly be linked with a lightning chain to the man. Then as the 7 people were connected by the chain he suddenly rotated and using the chain threw all of them into the air. Then all of a sudden all of them exploded and fell down in pieces.

One surviving soldier tried to run away but the man simply lifted something resembling a flintlock pistol hanging from his side and fired it at the man who fell immediately.

All this while Yukino was lying on the ground due to her wound and watching the scene in horror. Then suddenly the man turned to look at her and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

The man began slowly walking towards her and she desperately scooted back but failed. She would die here she was sure.

"Bring it on!" She screamed, "Just kill me already!" She screamed with tears now flowing down her face, "Why is everyone so eager to kill me?" She muttered her voice now hoarse and closed her eyes to accept her death.

After a few seconds of nothing happening she opened her eyes and saw the warrior standing in front of her looking at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding unsure of himself, then suddenly after looking at her for a second he spoke again, "You're not a Yukinoshita by any chance are you?"

She wasn't able to control herself.

"So what? You're going to kill me to because of my family?" She demanded but the warrior just gave a exhausted sigh.

"For crying out loud, why am I stuck with this family?" Then looking at the Sky he yelled again, "Did you curse me or something you bastard?"

After cursing for a minute at the sky he focused his attention back on Yukino.

"Well, let's get along in the Future." He said while extending a hand. It was the right hand like he was asking to shake hands and so she also stretched out her hand. Anyway, there was no other way.

Hwaaak!

The man divided into dozens of pieces after they shook hands. Yes, just like a clone technique. The dozens of men floated in the air and moved around her. The clones were using some type of magic.

Once the movements finished, the clones gathered in one place.

Chwachachachak!

They joined into one man and gradually turned into a small light.

And

The flashing light slowly moved in front of Yukino. She raised her hands like she was spellbound and touched the light. Curiously, all the wounds on her body disappeared in an instant. She felt fit and unbelievable stood up straight, even though earlier her foot was broken.

Then suddenly she saw the letters **"Hero Summon"** in front of her and the world went white.

* * *

 **=Play=**

 **[Valkyria Chronicles OST- Battle]**

* * *

She was suddenly back in the warehouse. The people and the heroes were visible once more. They looked scared.

Then suddenly a pillar of light appeared in front of her. The woman recovered her sense and shouted, "Kill her before the summoning is succeeds." She yelled and all of them charged at her.

Then suddenly all of the people and heroes were blown back by a blast of wind and fire.

Then suddenly a Black Armor was visible in the Pillar of light.

* * *

 **[A Hero has been summoned for the first time. As a result Full power of the Hero will be displayed]**

* * *

Then suddenly a voice boomed out across the warehouse.

 _ **N.O…B.L.O.O.O.D…**_

 _ **N.O…B.O.N.E…**_

 _ **N.O….A.S.H….**_

Then as the pillar disappeared and the Black Armored warrior appeared. He was wearing slightly different armor than the Woman's Knight. It seemed more modern and he also had two flintlock pistols near his waist.

"K-Kill him!" She woman yelled.

The three hero's again tried to move but then suddenly the warrior disappeared.

An afterimage seemed to appear in front of Lancelot. The person was moving so fast that there was only an afterimage.

Pa pa pa pak!

At the same time, Lancelot's armor was shattered and he crashed to the ground. The knight's armor became needles and blood spurted into the air. Lancelot disappeared at the same time.

The A Class hero card had died instantly.

Then there was the 'woo' sound of someone running.

Kwajijijik!

The oversized Half Ogre flew towards the other end of the warehouse. And there was the sound of the warehouse windows and waste materials breaking. And the samurai's body also headed towards the Half Ogre and crashed into it making them both dissapear.

The one Class A and two Class B heroes were defeated in literally 3 seconds.

"No way!"

The woman took out a knife and rushed forward.

Syak!

Her gesture was blocked in vain. A gust of wind wrapped around her body. The two men as well. The three people seemed like they had been surrounded by a whirlwind as they floated in the air. And then a sound of bones snapping was heard.

She again watched in horror as the three people dropped lifelessly on the ground. Well there was no realism so she could get over it.

….Well just maybe.

Then as the people were taken care of the armored man appeared in the center of the carnage and began walking towards her. He stood in front of her with his arms folded, as if protecting her.

Suddenly she began to feel sleepy and before she passed out her hero's information caught her eye.

* * *

 **[Legend: Class S Black Knight]**

 **Hachiman Hikigaya**

 **AN DEATH KNIGHT FROM OBLIVION  
**

* * *

 **So just managed to finish this by 1:35. Yeah I'm a night Owl.**

 **So if you've not managed to figure out the Name, check out the Title.**

 **Yes it was in front of you, you dolts!**

 **It is Connector by Gu Du-yeol (** **고두열** **)**

 **Who haven't been able to figure it out.**

 **HeroChampionLegend. (Yeah that my variation)**

 **A nice job to those who managed to figure out where I took them from.**

 **Well I'll try to get out another chapter till evening…but no promises.**

 **Alpha Mike Foxtrot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm just posing a question to you guys here.**

 **How many of you want to see a fight (literal WAR) between Hikigaya and Haruno?**

 **The Options-**

 **A normal Star-Craft sort.**

 **A classic Age of Empire tribute.**

 **OR A FREAKING RISE OF NATIONS WAR WITH FREAKING NUKES!**

 **REPLY OR PM ME BEFORE SATURDAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, I'm back.**

 **Its been too long between update and I'm getting screwed here in life.**

 **So basically I'm going to set up some sort of rotation wheel….sort of thing.**

 **More details are at the bottom.**

 **Oh and a thanks for LyingHiki for editing my story. Looking forward to working with you.**

 **HOW THIS THIS GOT SCREWED UP IS BEYOND ME...**

* * *

Mornings, Yukino decided a long time ago, had one definitely good trait: they helped clear her mind. No matter what happened the day prior, or how down she felt by nighttime, next morning she would wake up level-headed, calm and mostly all right. And what was left out of that "mostly" part wasn't of anyone's business.

She remembered that notion yet again while lying in her bed, woken up by a thin stripe of sunlight coming through the curtains. Her bedroom was facing north, so that stripe probably slowly moved from the top of the pillow to finally reach her eyes. Just like a playful cat approaching its owner to sniff her up, tap her nose with its paw and purr softly into her ear. Not that she ever had any, but the comparisonfelt nice.

Something was not right, Yukino thought hazily. Different from usual. Only after stretching her arms she finally realized: she was lying on her bed in her school clothes, curled under the blankets and still wearing her shoes.

She jumped to her feet and looked around. It was quiet…..

It was normally quiet like yesterday when she had left it, but a lot of things happened yesterday.

The card…

Remembering yesterdays events she checked her person for anything resembling a card but she found nothing.

'Wait, the book…'

Yes, those people who attacked her yesterday used something like a book…

If that was true…

"Book." She spoke but nothing happened. She tried another time but the result was the same.

"Must have been a dream." She murmured and dismissed all earlier thoughts while opening the door to the living room.

She yawned as she moved thorough the room and looked at the meal prepared before she….

Wait…

Meal Prepared?

Turning her autopilot off she swung her head towards the table where a dish of boiled eggs and toast was prepared.

"Oh you're up. Good morning." A male voice grabbed her attention and she tore her gaze and faced the owner of the voice.

A boy wearing a black suit and tie leaned on the wall next to the room that she had come out of. He had messy dark hair and a solid body which seemed to emit an aura of fear. [A/R- The same suit as Sabre in Fate Zero]

She stared at him for a second before he tilted his head.

"You all right?"

She let out a scream and ran towards her bedroom, she rushed in and closing the door locked herself in.

"Um, I think we have some sort of misunderstanding…don't you remember me?" The stranger said from the other side of the door.

"Leave now or I'm calling the police!" She yelled and scrambled for her cell phone. She looked around for it and went through her pockets but was unable to find it.

Then suddenly something touched her cheek. Slowly she looked and saw her phone being held to her face, "Looking for this?" A voice said.

She jumped forwards and looked at the person ready to fight but was greeted by an armored man. It was the same man that she had saw in her dreams….wait…So that meant….

"Yeah, It was not a dream." He finished for her and she fell back on the floor looking at him with fear.

"Um, I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we talk this out?" he asked, his voice sounding deep and scary. Yukino didn't move but stared at him, sighing the man made a motion with his hands and a glowing circle appeared under him on the floor. The man was enveloped by a bright light and his armor changed into the same black suit that she had first seen him in.

"Let's talk" He said camly and she only nodded.

* * *

"Umm, you can eat it you know." The stranger sitting in front of Yukino said while she simply stared at it, trying to look into its depth. She now looked at him and tried to analyze him. He seemed to be of the same age group as her,which was a surprise. He seated himself in a dignified position like a politician.

She stared at him while he stared at her.

"Who are you?" She started off with a simple question and he showed a smile.

"I any other case I would have asked you to name yourself first but I know you so let me introduce myself," He said as he stood up

"Fathir-Sakhr-al-Jinn in the ancient tongue, The Wolf Jawed Guardian of the Iroquois, those are the names that I have been known for. But you as a Japanese, can call me Hachiman."

"Hachiman what kind of name is that?"

"It was a name bestowed upon me by someone. You also have quite the intriguing name Yukinoshita Yukino." She was about to reply when she suddenly realized that he knew her name and she had no recollection of telling it to him.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded angrily. He looked at her in a strange way and asked, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Of course that…." She froze at that as the events that had occurred yesterday went through her head like a Tsunami. The attack on her, the rooftop chase and the death of those people…

"You killed them…" She whispered while looking at him with a face of horror.

"Rough world," He said but her expressions didn't change, he sighed and continued.

"Look they would have killed you otherwise. Its Kill or be Killed out there…speaking of which after going through your memories I'm confused by something…."

"What do you mean going through my memories?" She asked and suddenly she felt something strange on her head. She put her hand to her head and then suddenly she felt his voice.

 _"Do you understand now?"_ She looked at him but his mouth was closed but the world flowed into her mind like…

 _"Yeah, its telepathy."_ The voice said. She had merely thought about it and he had answered her.

 _"How is this possible?"_ She asked.

 _"It's pretty easy, you're a connector and I'm your summon. We're connected mentally, emotionally and a lot of ways."_

"Connector? What's that?" The youth gave a sigh.

"Mein Gott, you don't know anything do you?" He exclaimed while face palming.

"Then tell me what I don't know." She asked him trying to know what exactly she had fallen into. The youth placed a hand on his chin and pondered for a moment before looking back at her.

"You're a Yukinoshita aren't you?" She nodded.

"I know someone who can help us, how about we go visit them later?"

"That sounds fine…." She suddenly stopped, how did this person know so much about her family.

"Why do I always get this family?" His words passed through her ears again and then she stood up and looked straight at him.

"Do you know a Yukinoshita Haruno? Please I need to know?" She asked him and then bowed her head.

He kept silent for a second before speaking up.

"I think you'll be late for school."

* * *

"That idiot…" She muttered while making her way to the rooftop. It was lunchtime and though she had not made any food, the youth had already made a Bento for her.

After instructing him to stay at home and wait for her she had rushed off to school and managed to make it on time.

She was in a pit, she knew it. Those men, the card…

She sighed and decided to figure out things later and opened the door to the roof. She opened the door and stepped outside. She took a spot in a shade along the building and opened the Bento.

She was surprised to find teriyaki chicken and sesame rice with fried vegetables inside. It seemed that the man was a fantastic cook…in-spite of his looks. Though it was his eyes which interested her the most. She took another bite and relaxed. The rooftop was her refuge from the drowning quagmire of life. Each and every day she had eaten along on the rooftop.

Today however, she was not along.

"Woah! she's quite the chick eh boss?" A voice suddenly came from round the corner and she turned her head to see three boys coming out from the corner.

"Yeah look at that hair,"

"Man those legs are so smooth,"

"Man but her boobs are small,"

"Who cares as long as long as we can have fun." The boys surrounded her and crackled.

She stood up and tried to leave, however the boys blocked her way.

"Weren't you all alone? How about you keep us company?" The boy who appeared to be their leader said to her.

She glared at him and pushed him aside and tried to move before her hand was caught by the boy,

"We're not asking for you to go Yukino-chan."

"I apologize for not understanding the language of primates now let me go." She said coldly but the boy's grip only tightened.

"Oh, then allow this caveman to educate you on his language." The boy sneered and raised his other hand and grabbed the back of her neck. She was about to launch a powerful kick when a voice cut across the scene.

"That's the craziest asshole that I've ever seen." Another voice said and everyone looked at the owner of the voice who was leaning on the railing. He too wore a Sobu High uniform and from the looks of it seemed like a senior. Yukino suddenly recognized that it was the same youth that was in her house this morning.

"Who the fuck is this hero?" The boy let go of her hand and advanced towards the boy along with his goons.

"Yukino-chan can you go inside? I'm going to have a little chat with these guys." The man gestured for her to go and though the boys looked at her the leader said, "Let her go, I'll just take out my frustration on this guy." He said and moved towards the youth who was still leaning on the railing.

Yukino following his instructions went inside and closed the door and then suddenly remembering how he killed those people yesterday stopped and rushing back opened the door.

The youths were lying on the floor and the boy was bending over the leader while holding his collar and seemed to be whispering something to him. Seeing her open the door he stood up drooping the boy on the roof and made his way towards her.

"What have you done?" She asked. He studied her face for a second before answering.

"No they're not dead." She said and led her inside while closing the door.

"I thought I told you to stay at Home and you even promised, then why are you here?" She said before

adding.

"I remember that you're a Knight aren't you? Don't you knights keep your promises?"

The youth sighed before replying.

"First of all I'm a Black Knight not some piss-poor Knight."

"Second I can stay far away from you but I then I had to check out the school."

"Is that your best excuse?" She asked angrily.

"Alright, I'm here to protect you. Remember how those men attacked you. I'm your summon so I have to

protect you anyway."

And I promised someone something.

She was surprised at both his thoughts but felt an unknown feeling after hearing his words…

He clearly knows more than he pretends to.

"Well thank you anyway, though I could have handled them anyway."

"I know, you're proficient in Aikido, but the problem was that you would have gone a bit too far in that."

"So what you did was "not a bit too far"?"

"I'm an expert in killing, wounding, scaring people not to mention scarring people for life. You're nothing but a wanabe in front of me." He replied with a blank expression.

She was about to retort to his answer but then suddenly the bell signaling the end of the Lunch rang.

"Oh it seems that the break is over." He said while looking back at her.

"It seems so, now I suggest you get lost."

"I have a name you know." She looked at him before sighing.

"I apologize, so then I will be calling you Hachiman from this point onward." He closed his eyes for a

second before smiling and opening them again. For some reason his smiling face looked better than his

normal face.

"Is something the matter?" She asked puzzled at his reaction.

' _My sister is different.'_

"No…just remembering someone's words I guess." He said before extending his own hand and in that moment they shook hands.

No-one said anything out loud but at that moment Yukino knew that a silent partnership had been signed.

* * *

 **TA-DA!**

 **PRESTO!**

 **Alright I'm going to tell you something here.**

 **I'm going to place this story on an intentional Hiatus. I have my personal reason but if you guys ask I'll** **continue this.**

 **Ok about the Rotaional System.**

 **Thanks to AmantusCumPinus and a lot of other kicking some sense into me I've finally designed** **something to destroy the MOTHERFUCKINGLY LONG! Update time that you all hate.**

 **Now I'll only work on one story per week and probably this way I'll and you'll have faster updates…That** **the plan, no idea how it'll work in reality though, lol…**

 **So next update will be of Sobu Magic High and the one after that will be, A loner, A Gamer, A**

 **Delinquent or Fate of The Wolf though I'll decide after completing SMH.**

 **SO people Expect Khapter 4: A WAGER, soon…(NO NOT HER CHASTITY AGAIN!~)**

 **Thanks for the support you guys give.**

 **Even 1 PM warms my heart in this shithole of a Bootcamp. (Author is totally serious)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **P.S- THE K WAS INTENTIONAL.**


End file.
